


Unexpected Visitor

by Tahemalie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I loved writing this way too much, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahemalie/pseuds/Tahemalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kageyama takes a shower and wants to get dressed, Hinata comes to return something. One problem: Kageyama has no body shame whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Aah enjoy!

Kageyama decided to let himself rest after a long day. His brain and other muscles were tired, protesting legs as he walked. He’d been training some more with Hinata the last couple of days, and the setter must say that he saw his boyfriend’s skills improving every day. It was a beautiful thing to see.

Yes, boyfriend. They had been together for a month or two. They were happy, the oddball duo now united in a different way. Kisses were starting to get normal, and, they even attempted sex once. Emphasis on attempted. They stopped halfway through, it felt forced to both of them. It did happen to turn into a nice, half-naked cuddle session, though. 

He let the hot water stream over his aching muscles, trying to relax as much as possible. His hair was pushed back by the stream, letting himself drench in the water as steam filled the bathroom. There was no schools so days were filled with boredom once he was alone. Practicing with that orange-haired boy seemed to be the only thing that got him out his room. He sighed, washing his body as he let himself engulf in thoughts.

Most of them were about volleyball, he had to admit. The rush of the game was definitely thrilling, and exciting to say the least. Every time Hinata hit the ball to the ground it was because of him, the setter, and every time it made Kageyama warm inside.

After a while he stepped out again, quickly drying himself off. He ruffled a towel through his hair and wrapped it around his waist, trotting off to his bedroom, which was just across the hallway. He opened the door, walked to his closet and attempted to grab some simple clothes.  
That is, until he froze in his movements as the door opened and a familiar voice filled the room. “Hi Kageyama! You forgot you-“ he stopped in the middle of his sentence. The setter could see the eyes of his boyfriend trail around. He shrugged it off. “Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting. I didn’t know you just took a shower!”

Much to Kageyama’s surprise, there was no nervosity in his voice, yet it was filled with absence. Kageyama reached up to grab his shirt when he noticed the towel was slipping. “Dumbass, I don’t care. You can just stay here.” He felt the warmth of the cloth disappear, landing on the ground.

Kageyama didn’t mind standing naked. We’re both men, right? He thought.

He could hear silence fill the room, no movement from the boy with the door still in his hand. Hinata’s eyes were wide and seemed to be trailing down, taking in features. His face was slightly blushed. Kageyama let the shirt go and tucked it back, turning towards Hinata. “What, it isn’t like you don’t have a dong,” he scowled, hands resting on his bare hips.

Hinata’s eyes shot back up, wider than they were normally. “uh.. yeah..” he muttered out, his thoughts somewhere else. Kageyama sighed. Why did Hinata never pay attention?

It happened so fast he almost didn’t notice. One moment he was standing in the middle of the room, the other moment he felt hands push against his chest and his back squashed against the wall. His eyes widened in shock, his ears turning a slight red as he met Hinata’s gaze. He was up close, tiptoeing, hands lingering, gaze intense. Kageyama thickly swallowed, trying to keep his voice from becoming squeaky. “H-Hinata, what the hell?” he managed to say. Vision became sharp by now.

He tried to push Hinata off him, but as soon as the setter’s hand made a movement, the other’s hand wrapped around his wrist and pushed it against the wall. Normally, Kageyama would have scowled or kicked him, but this was sort of thrilling, like volleyball. Maybe Hinata made things exciting. He didn’t know. All he could feel was how Hinata managed to stand closer, torso’s brushing against each other.

Hinata reached up, a sly grin on his face as he slowly leaned closer to Kageyama’s ears. It slightly shocked him what he was doing, he hadn’t seen this side of his boyfriend before. Yet he couldn’t complain as he could feel Hinata’s hot air against his neck, making him squirm inside. He leaned forward, knowing that he was reaching for his ear.

The words that breathed out of Hinata were soft, yet seductive. “You know, Kageyama,” he whispered, the syllables sounding maybe a little too good to the setter. “I just found out… I’m not the only decoy here…”

That made Kageyama’s breath hitch in his throat, his lips slightly parting. “W-what do you mean..?” he whispered back, slightly thrilled by this feeling that seemed to rush through his body.

A giggle escaped him, meeting Kageyama’s eyes that made a jolt of electricity pass through him. “It means this, idiot..” He frowned, slightly tilting his head.  
He, all of a sudden, felt a pair of legs wrapped around his middle, all of a sudden Hinata’s head above him as lips crashed. Out of instinct, Kageyama’s hands found Hinata’s back, but he pushed them away, pinning them against the wall. Hinata’s lips were soft, yet demanding and hot.

Much to Kageyama’s surprise, he felt an elated feeling flowing through his veins. It made him want to touch Hinata, feel his bare, hot skin, gasps escaping his mouth as the setter’s hands would make their way dow- What? What was Kageyama thinking about?

Why did he just have this thought, while standing naked in the middle of a room while his boyfriend was kissing him? He let Hinata take complete control over him, and it felt better than volleyball, for god’s sake.

Their lips disconnected, their eyes opening slightly. “Seems your decoy’s excited,” Hinata whispered seductively, moving his hips. Kageyama could feel his heartbeat stop for a second from the movement, biting his lip. He wasn’t going to hold himself any longer.  
And apparently, Hinata noticed that. “Hmm..?” he breathed. “I wonder, what does your bed feel li-“

Kageyama didn’t need him to finish, as he broke Hinata’s hold. His legs moved rapidly to the bed, throwing the body on top of him on it. Hinata let out a gasp as the setter climbed on top of him, his arms finding Kageyama’s neck as they wrapped around it. Kageyama’s body grinded down, finding Hinata’s neck as he softly nipped it. He could feel the decoy underneath him squirm, clothes clearly getting too tight. Kageyama’s hands found the hem of Hinata’s shirt, slipping underneath it and letting them glide over sleek muscles and soft skin while pushing it up. Hinata craned his neck as the setter trailed kisses down it, towards his collar.  
“Tobio,” he mewled out, pressing himself closer. Kageyama disconnected his lips from Hinata’s arched neck.

“Hmm?” his voice was hoarse, eyes only slightly open. Kageyama didn’t want to talk, feeling more thrilled as his first name rolled over Hinata’s tongue.

“Your length is impressive,” he breathed, clearly finding trouble talking as Kageyama continued. “I wonder what it feels like when it’s inside me.”

That did it for Kageyama. “Fuck,” he groaned, his hands eagerly moving down to unbutton his pants. He could feel that Hinata was hard already.

Hinata’s hips rolled desperately against Kageyama’s hand as it slipped inside his pants, a moan escaping his mouth. Kageyama’s mouth found the crook of Hinata’s neck, softly biting. It earned another moan. “P-please, T…obio! T-ake it off!” he begged, his back arching of the back in eagerness.

Kageyama loved everything about Hinata’s eagerness. It made him in control, it made him control about what happened to the boy underneath him, and that boy didn’t seem to mind he had control. In fact, it seemed like he loved it. Kageyama smirked, other hand founding Hinata’s pants as he pulled it down, teasingly slow.

Hinata whined. “Hurry up…” he managed out, kicking his legs to make the process faster. “You’re such a tease, Tobi.”

“You were the one who jumped me in the first place,” he muttered back, taking off Hinata’s shirt while he was at it. His eyes laid upon the body below him, sleek muscles stretched out underneath pale, slightly freckled skin. It made Kageyama bite his lip. “Why are you always so devoted to me anyway?”

Hinata pulled the setter back on top of him, letting the upper rest his forehead on his. “Because you told me I could become invincible,” he muttered suggestively. “How about we see how high we can go?”

A groan escaped Kageyama’s lips as he felt Hinata’s legs wrap around his waist. He rewarded him with grinding hips. “Let’s go for it,” he returned, sounding it like it was a challenge. “I bet I can take you so high you’ll be whimpering on the bed for a few minutes,” he challenged. He knew he sparked something inside Hinata, as his eyes lit up, a moan escaping his mouth because of the grinding.

“Ngh.. You’re on. I’m going to make you come so hard you can’t even feel your dick anymore,” Hinata challenged back, making Kageyama part his lips while a feral growl escaped him.  
“Show me what you got, then.” Kageyama quickly disconnected their hips, slipping off Hinata’s underwear and freeing his member. That, once again, let a moan escaped the decoy’s lips.  
“Fine,” Hinata gasped. Kageyama reached out to his nightstand, making Hinata whine at the loss of contact between the two. He quickly returned, though, taking a condom and lube out. He put them both to the side, licking his lips as he observed the body below him again. He placed kisses from the corner of Hinata’s mouth to his neck, noticing a small bite mark he left there. He moved on, lips lingering on the collarbone as it made Hinata squirm. His hands formed trailed down from Hinata’s chest to his side, finding rest on his hips as his lips kissed Hinata’s navel. That made the decoy giggle.

“Bakageyama?” he whispered. There was a slight change in the air, desperation replacing itself with a tenderness that wasn’t unwelcome at all. Kageyama’s eyes met Hinata’s brown ones. “Come here, I want to kiss you.”

Kageyama chuckled, making his way back up. “Your body deserves some kisses as well, you greedy dumbass,” he teased, hovering over Hinata completely. “But I can’t say no to those lips..”

Hinata giggled, pulling Kageyama’s forehead against Hinata’s. “Dummy,” he muttered. “Can you please start preparing me? I’m waiting..” His tone was impatient. There was something else lingering in his voice, but he didn’t know quite what that was. Nervosity?

“Yeah, yeah.” He reached out for the bottle, finding it after a brief search. He slathered a finger, slightly spreading Hinata’s legs. He could hear the decoys’ breath hitch as soon as the tip of Kageyama’s finger touched his entrance. After looking back again, he definitely noticed that that was a spark of restlessness in his eyes. It caused the setter to slow down, leaning closer to kiss the corner of his mouth. 

“Hey, Hinata,” he whispered. “It’s alright. Just relax, think about volleyball,” he tried to soothe the tense boy underneath him. When Hinata shook his head, though, it left Kageyama confused.

“I’d rather think about you,” he whispered, a bright smile forming on his face. The setter’s eyes lit up, the corners of his mouth curling up in a small smile. He kissed Hinata’s cheek.

“If that works for you,” he replied, whispering. “Okay, here goes.” Kageyama slowly moved his finger, feeling Hinata tense against him. “What did I tell you, dumbass? Relax, will you? Else you’ll end up hurting yourself even more.”

Hinata thickly swallowed, hands moving to Kageyama’s back. Kageyama’s finger moved in again, making the decoy leave a small whimper. The setter placed a small kiss in his neck to soothe him as he moved in further, carefully watching Hinata’s reaction.

He seemed to have trouble breathing, as he was now holding his breath, face pulled in a pained expression. It shot something through Kageyama’s heart. His hand stopped again. “Don’t hold your breath, dumbass! Keep it steady.” Hinata nodded, licking his lips.

"I-I'm sorry, Tobio.. It feels weird," he squirmed, eyes pinching close as his head rested against Kageyama's. The setter didn't want Hinata to apologize for his pain, so he leaned down gently. 

Kageyama’s lips found Hinata’s temple, finger moving further down. “You’re doing great, Shouyou,” he muttered, deciding to use Hinata’s first name. it sounded better that way, closer. “I’m so proud, you’re so strong.” He didn’t know what else to say, but this seemed to be working. By now, Kageyama’s finger was in completely, giving him time to adjust.

"How are you?" He hushed softly, gently. "Tell me if I can move again." The boy under him nodded softly. Was that an "I understood it", or a "yes, I can move"? Kageyama thickly swallowed, deciding on the first one. Just to be sure. 

"Move then, Bakageyama!" Hinata snapped, making Kageyama's eyes widen. He gulped. 

He did as Hinata told, slowly thrusting. It made him squirm below him, leaving out a small moan. "M-mnh.. '-s good.."

Kageyama groaned as soon as the moan left the other's mouth, giving him a warm, squirming feeling in his stomach that felt ultimately satisfying.

From there on, they slowly built up, Kageyama giving him kisses every time Hinata whimpered. It was gentle, tender, yet filled with desperation for each other, wanting to get closer every second. After Hinata was stretched with three fingers, he started wanting more, much to Kageyama's liking. He now started to get eager too. 

"A-ah... Tobi, please," he whined as Kageyama removed his fingers. The setter chuckled.

"Bit impatient?" He whispered, wiping his hand off a paper towel. Hinata nodded, pressing Kageyama closer.

"I want you," he muttered, desperate. "I want you to fuck me, please.." 

Another shiver went down Kageyama's spine, pressing his hips against Hinata, who left out a moan in return. "Keep talking, Shou. Say how much you want me."

That made Hinata squirm. Kageyama smirked, opening the condom and putting it on while the boy underneath him impatiently whined. "I want so much, I want you to pound in me and make the bed creak. I want to drag my nails over your back while you groan in my neck. Fuck me, Tobi." His voice was quick, breathy and feathery, pants escaping as he stumbled over the words. Fuck, that was so hot. Kageyama groaned, hastily slathering his member as he put it against Hinata's entrance. "All at once," Hinata whispered. "Put it in all at once."

"Are you sure?" He muttered as Hinata's hands slid over Kageyama's shoulder pads. He nodded. Kageyama closed his eyes, head resting in the nape of Hinata's neck as he entered quickly. Hinata cried out, Kageyama gasping. 

It felt unbelievably satisfying. How Hinata felt around him, warm and tight. He groaned, softly biting Hinata to keep it from going too loud. "Shou, you feel so good," he squirmed, feeling Hinata's thighs clenching. "Can I move?"

Hinata nodded after a while, fingers dragging over Kageyama's bare back. The setter started thrusting, sending moans and groans past both their lips as they filled Kageyama's bedroom. 

At first, the thrusts were slow and deep, exploring Hinata's weak spots. Kageyama's body grinded over his with every thrust, damp skin meeting each other in harmony. Pants, moans, gasps -all lewd to the ear- filled the room, together with the soft creaking of the bed and she slight rustling of sheets underneath Hinata. Air was chilly against their hot skin, eyes fluttering close as Kageyama's forehead rested against Hinata's. 

"Ahn.. Shou.." Kageyama groaned, eyes opening half lidded, peeking into Hinata's amber ones.

Hinata craned his neck, lips meeting in a tender, loving kiss, interrupted by a gasp as Kageyama thrusted in again at an angle. "T-that's it.. Tobi, do it again.." He breathed, searching for air. Kageyama chuckled, repeating the movement quicker an deeper as he hit Hinata's prostate. He cried out, high-pitched, arching his back off the bed.

Kageyama could feel his insides squirm, ears throbbing from the lewd moan. God, that sounded so good to him. "Call.. My.. Name," he panted demandingly, slamming into him again.

"A-ah! To..bi~" He moaned, nails digging into Kageyama's skin. The way his name rolled so easily over his tongue, interrupted by a lack of air, send a shudder down Kageyama's body.

"Mnh.. Shou," he moaned, grinding down on Hinata. It was a deep and slow grind, causing his boyfriend to whimper underneath him in pleasure. Nails dragged over his body, knowing that that would leave some serious marks. 

He could feel an unfamiliar pressure building in his abdomen, it was warm, throbbing as he tried to hold it in, yet Kageyama knew that it consisted of pleasure. He didn't want this to end. Of course, Kageyama knew that that would happen eventually. He could feel Hinata wasn’t as close, and just needed a little push.

So, Kageyama’s hand slid to Hinata’s crotch, his fingers wrapping around Hinata’s hard erection. He could hear his breath hitching in his throat, gulping. Kageyama slowed down the movements of his thrust, as he now began to stroke Hinata’s cock. 

A lewd, loud moan escaped Hinata’s mouth as Kageyama softly squeezed, breathing against Hinata’s neck. “T-obi… C-close..” he squirmed, head falling back on the bed. Kageyama groaned in response, the pressure in his abdomen starting to become unbearable. He longed for it, god he wanted that feeling to rush through his veins, blurring his vision.

He pounded into Hinata again, as deep as he could, this time hitting his prostate head on. He let out a loud moan, releasing inside. His body shuddered, feeling Hinata buck against him as he released himself. “Shou!” he cried out, burying his face in Hinata’s collarbone as cum left his body, caught by the condom.

Eyes rolled back, Hinata arching his back as cum splattered on his chest. He squirmed, biting his lip. “Tobi~” he moaned out.

Kageyama pulled out, swiftly yet tiredly climbing off the bed. Hinata whined, panting. “Come back,” he breathed heavily as he started to shiver. Kageyama smiled, pulling off the condom and throwing it away. He grabbed some tissues, gently wiping off Hinata’s chest. He threw the tissues on his nightstand, too lazy to stand up again. He wanted to stay close now.

Hinata sat up and threw himself into a kiss with Kageyama, soft and sweet. Kageyama closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the body as he pulled away. “That was so good,” he whispered, starting to shiver himself as well, his sweaty body starting to cool off. He laid back on his pillow and threw the blanket over both of them.

Hinata nodded in agreement, nuzzling closer against Kageyama’s chest as their legs entwined. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his breath steady. The setter rested his head on top of Hinata’s, his hand drawing circles on Hinata’s upper arm as the other cupped his body. Kageyama thought it was truly amazing, a feeling that was even more ecstatic than anything he’d done up until now.

But it was tiring. It was tiring to keep thrusting in someone, bodies in constant movement. Releasing was tiring as well, feeling his eyelids flutter shut as a happy sigh left his body.

“I gotta head home soon,” Hinata whispered, which made Kageyama frown. No way Hinata thought of leaving. “My mom will be worried. I promised I’d be home before dark.”

Kageyama chuckled, placing a kiss on top of his head. “I’m not letting you,” he muttered, voice hoarse. “Surprise sleepover?”

A giggle slipped past Hinata’s lips. “Sounds good.”


End file.
